


Tease

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-20
Updated: 2002-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Tease

Standing at the bar, laughing, surrounded by friends. Nice way to spend an evening. It's especially nice for Elijah because Sean is standing beside him. He's not really paying any attention to Elijah at the moment because he's arguing with Orli about who really IS the prettiest one in the fellowship. But he's there.

Elijah listens.

"Oh, come ON, Orli!" Sean says, swirling his drink. "You can't POSSIBLY think that Legolas is prettier than Frodo."

"Sure I can." Orli says with a smug smile. "Frodo's just a baby! And a crybaby at that! Every time you look at him: cry, cry, cry. Enough to make you hurl. Legloas is not only pretty, he's a WARRIOR! You see him take out that fucking Cave Troll?"

"Yeah." Sean says, dryly. "TOOK him fucking long enough! The damn thing nearly had us wiped out before the Elf-Boy managed to get an arrow off! What the hell were you doing? Shagging Aragorn behind the nearest rock?"

"Not ME." Orli said in a sing-song voice. "I have NO designs on the heir of Isldur."

Sean laughs. "Sure, honey." He says sarcastically.

Elijah is starting to feel neglected. Wonders for a moment about what he can do to get Sean's attention. Then he smiles, and suddenly: _one of Elijah's hands is in the pocket of his jeans: the other is in Sean's pocket, and Sean gasps._

"What?" Orli says to Sean. "What did you say?"

Sean tries to compose his face, which takes some effort considering what Elijah's doing in his left pocket. "Nothing." He tells Orli in a rather squeaky voice. "Just thinking about something."

Behind him, Elijah grins. He leans forward and whispers into Sean's ear. "Something wrong, baby?"

Sean's head tilts back and Elijah can tell that he's starting to breathe heavily. "Elijah." He says slowly, in something approaching a normal voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

Elijah's fingers move slowly in Sean's pocket, touching everywhere he can reach. He strokes Sean's soft belly and giggles when he hears Sean gasp for air.

Fortunately for Sean, Orli has drifted over to talk to Dom, so there's no audience. But Elijah's tantalizing fingers continue to stroke his belly, and Sean has the uneasy feeling that this is just the beginning. He tries to turn around, but Elijah won't let him.

"Just stay right here." Elijah breathes into his ear from behind.

"Lijah." Sean whispers. "Baby. Please don't."

Elijah's fingers suddenly move to Sean's cock, stroking softly. He hears Sean moan and feels his knees begin to buckle. He leans his body against Sean from behind to prop him up, sure that no one can see what he's doing.

"Lijah!" Sean gasps. "Stop it!"

"Shhhh." Elijah tells him, continuing to tease the length of Sean's cock through the pocket of his slacks.

Sean's body leans back hard against him as he tries to grasp Sean's cock though his pocket. It's hard to get a firm grip, and Elijah fumbles, trying to get more of his hand into Sean's pocket. He feels heat rising up into his own groin. Sean's obvious excitement and the forbidden thrill of doing something like this in a public setting are combining within Elijah's body, creating a huge aching desire.

Sean tries, again, to turn around, but Elijah holds him steady. "No!" he says nearly into his ear.

"Lijah." Sean whimpers softly. "Please stop. We can't do this!"

Elijah laughs with real joy. "But we ARE doing it, baby!" he whispers back.

To the rest of the room it looks as though Elijah is leaning against Sean's back, talking to him from behind. The hand in Sean's pocket is invisible to everyone there. Orli, however, does notice a pained look on Sean's face and wonders what's wrong.

Sean's head turns toward Elijah. "You can't! You absolutely CAN'T make me come HERE! Lijah. Please."

Elijah has given up on trying to grasp Sean's cock. He can't get his whole hand into his pocket. So he contents himself with stroking it and scraping his fingernails over its head and length.

Sean's pleas disintegrate into hurriedly controlled gasps and moans that leak from his throat every time Elijah's fingernails scrape over his already hypersensitive cock. He's close to coming, and he's ready to kill Elijah.

Elijah leans toward him. "Come!" he whispers. "Sean! Don't hold back!"

"I could kill you." Sean growls at him.

"Seaaaaan . . ." Elijah breathes slowly. "Come, Seanie. Come now. Let yourself. Please. Come. Come for me. "

Elijah's voice yanks Sean over the edge and he half-turns, grasping the top of the bar for support. He barely manages to bite off the scream that threatens to pour from his throat as Elijah's fingers titillate him to climax.

Elijah clings to him from behind, trying to steady him, whispering in his ear. "Come! Yes! That's what I want."

After a moment, Sean grabs Elijah's hand and pulls it out of his pocket. He feels drained and exhausted from the lovemaking, but even more from the strain of doing such a thing 15 away feet from all of their friends.

"You little shit!" Sean spews at him.

Elijah grins up at him and leans forward to kiss him.

"You loved it." Elijah murmurs to him. "You came hard enough to break in two so don't hand me that."

"Yeah, baby, but JEEZ!" Sean says, shaking his head. "I mean.. I don't mind that the guys know we're lovers. But THIS?"

Then he looks down at the grinning Elijah. "It WAS kinda fun though , wasn't it."

"Wanna go again?" Elijah says with a wink.

"I don't THINK so!" Sean responds.

He quickly grabs Elijah's shoulders and spins him around. His arm sneaks around Elijah's waist and pulls him back against Sean's chest.

"You'll never get your fingers in the pocket of my jeans." Elijah laughs. "They're too tight."

Sean considers this, and then turns Elijah sideways so that he's facing the bar, and pulls him close. He quickly drops his hand to Elijah's crotch and presses hard, then grins as Elijah's eyes close and he whimpers softly.

"Right." Sean says with a smile. "You're not the only one who knows how to tease."


End file.
